


First Date

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Date, Genesis is very confused, Literally Kadaj's first date, M/M, and he might have gotten tips from an, let's say unconventional source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Genesis and Kadaj go on a date. It goes better than anyone had the right to expect...right up until it doesn't.For the FFVIIrarepairweek





	First Date

Genesis had been more than a little surprised when he was asked on a date by, of all people, Sephiroths’ all-around completely strange nephew. Or son. Or clone, or whatever it was the three boys were to the late war hero; Genesis wasn’t entirely sure. The boys had simply appeared one day with Cloud Strife to live with him and Tifa and their otheter adopted children and all Genesis knew was that aside from the less-than-neurotypical behaviours, the boys had also inherited the Silver Demons looks and he wasn’t about to say no to that. 

Not once he’d cornered Cloud and made absolutely certain the boy was at least seventeen years old.

And to Genesis surprise, the date was going well. Kadaj was entertaining company and not at all bad to look at. 

That lasted until Kadaj reached into a pocket and took out a small rubber ball, rolling it over to Genesis who took it with mild confusion. 

“It’s for you!” The silverhaired youth beamed. 

Genesis was far too well brought up not to be polite. 

“Well, that is….a thoughtful gift. Thank you.”

Kadaj’s beaming smile got wider and he quickly shoved over something else; it appeared to be a small rubbery squeaky toy.

Even Genesis could only stare and the words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“You are not...well versed in manners of etiquette, are you?” He would have to take that up with Strife.

Kadaj’s face fell and a small blush crept up his cheeks. 

“Nanaki said I should bring some gifts along to show my affection.”

“You asked a dog...cat...lion for dating advice?!” Genesis could all but feel his jaw drop. Never mind the etiquette lessons, apparently the boy needed some lessons in basic human interactions. Although it was doubtful if Cloud could provide that.

“He is the only one of Big Brother's friends who has children of his own! He must have done something right!” Kadaj all but wailed. 

“Are you saying….you want...children?....with me?” Oh, the list of things Strife had missed in their upbringing was getting weird.

Kadaj blushed but didn’t deny it. 

“You have beautiful genes,” he mumbled. 

Genesis sighed and put a hand over his face. 

“I am sorry, but this is not going to work out. You are nuts, and I prefer dumbapples, if you understand me?”

The absolutely crestfallen look on the boy’s face tugged at Genesis heart. He was a caring soul after all. 

“Don’t worry. If it makes you feel better, I’ll take to to see Loveless with me.”


End file.
